Happy Birthday
by mielshen
Summary: Conan berulang tahun. Kaito memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang sama sekali tidak biasa. Established relationship - Kaicon. Completed.


Happy Birthday, Conan / Shinichi

Disclaimer: Mereka bukanlah karakter milikku

* * *

27 April

Kamis pagi yang cerah, Conan bangun dan mendapati beberapa pesan di _handphone_ -nya..

Kaito: Pagi,Tantei-kun!  
Kaito: Selamat ulang tahun satu minggu lagi! XD *love* *love* *love*

Conan memberikan waktu untuk dirinya diam memandang dalam pikiran yang blank. Maklum,baru bangun tidur. Begitu daya berpikirnya mulai kembali sedikit, dia memperhatikan waktu terkirim dari chat-chat itu. Pukul 00:02.

 _Idiot itu.. ngapain sih._ Sampai jadi terasa ingin melakukan _facepalm_.

Sekalian, dia juga mengecek calendar di handphone. Benar juga, satu minggu lagi memang ulang tahunnya. Tapi apa ucapan seperti ini memang normal?

Dia mungkin memang ketinggalan tren anak remaja seusianya. Karena tidak lagi banyak menghabiskan waktu luang bersosialisasi dengan mereka secara normal (sesuai usianya). Tapi bahkan meski begitu, dia yakin bahwa ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Kaito sama sekali tidak normal.

Conan: ….

 _Huh? Tidak ada balasan? Masih tidur kali ya._

Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan sekali lagi agar tidak terkesan terlalu dingin. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah ucapan selamat ulang tahun (?).

Conan: Apa aku harus bertanya kenapa-?  
Conan: ,,,,,,,,,,,

Dia pun melanjutkan bersih-bersih diri untuk bersiap ke sekolah tanpa ada kendala, kecuali satu surprise kecil. Ran membawa masuk makanan favorit Conan masuk ke rumah. Rupanya ada salesman yang entah jatuh dari ujung langit mana, menawarkan produk toko kue lemon pie secara gratis. Si salesman dengan cerobohnya sama sekali lupa menyebutkan lokasi tokonya dimana. ( _Nah, pasti sengaja lupa,_ batin Conan).

Kaito: Tentu saja karena aku ingin jadi yang Pertama! :P :P  
Kaito: XD aku yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, kan?  
Conan: Tentu saja iya -_-  
Kaito: Aku tahu kamu bohong~  
Conan: Hah? Mana ada orang stres lain yang punya ide senyeleneh ini sepertimu  
Kaito: Maksudku, aku tahu wajahmu sama sekali tidak sedang datar begini (-_-)

Kaito mengirim foto Conan dengan garpu di mulutnya, sambil tersipu dan senang memandang HP-nya. Dan itu adalah bagaimana pose Conan tepat sebelum melihat foto itu. Sebelum membelalak kaget, menjatuhkan garpunya kepiring, spontan berdiri sambil mengamati sekeliling.

Kaito: Woaah *kabur*  
Conan: Tunggu! Aku tahu kira-kira dari posisi mana foto ini diambil.  
Conan: Tunggu di situ!

"Ran-neechan, aku mau keluar, sebentar saja," pamitan singkat Conan yang kemudian langsung melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan tanggapan _Ran-neechan_.

* * *

04 Mei

Berkat kelakuan Kaito, tahun ini Conan menyadari kedatangan hari ulang tahunnya sejak awal. Tanpa perlu dikagetkan oleh surprise-surprise semua orang. (Kaito sudah mendahului mereka semua..)

Hanya saja, sayangnya, Conan dan Kaito belum pernah 'bertemu' secara resmi. Dan ini juga bukan hari libur. Mustahil untuk Conan yang hari ini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian untuk bisa kabur begitu saja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kaito, di luar handphone.

Setidaknya, meski tidak banyak, mereka memiliki sedikit waktu berdua di atap rumah keluarga Mouri ketika semua orang tertidur.

"Aku menyesal Conan memiliki hari ulang tahun yang sama dengan Shinichi," protes Conan langsung begitu membuka pintu dan melihat Kaito sudah berdiri di sana.

Kaito terkekeh kecil. "Kenapa? Bukannya itu bagus? Kamu jadi bisa dengan terbuka menikmati hari ulang tahunmu, semua orang juga dengan senang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, memberikan sesuatu."

"Yang benar saja," Conan memutar matanya. "Yang menjadi fokus perhatian semua orang adalah 'Conan'. Berkat semua perhatian itu, aku malah jadi dengan sengaja harus menjaga sikapku agar ekstra childish dalam jangka waktu yang jauh lebih lama dari biasanya."

Kaito menunjukkan ekspresi yang menyesal. "Aku turut menyesal mendengarmya," Kaito menghampiri Conan, dan membimbingnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Sementara dia sendiri duduk di bawah bersandar pada dinding. "Apa sekarang sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kaito.

"Uhm.. belum?" Sejujurnya sudah. Tentu saja kondisi ini jauh lebih baik daripada seharian tadi. Tapi dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kaito kalau dia menjawab 'belum'.

Kaito sedikit menyeringai, lalu memeluk Conan yang berada dalam pangkuannya. "Sekarang sudah lebih baik?" Kaito memberikan pandangan yang menantang.

"Belum. Jelas belum," Conan juga balas menantang sambil menyeringai. Penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kaito.

Kaito menunduk dan mencium Conan. _French kiss._

Oooh, okay. Terlepas dari jenis hubungan mereka saat ini, ciuman sama sekali bukan hal yang biasa. Apalagi ciuman sedalam ini. Tidak pernah. Atau, belum. Belum pernah. Alasannya, karena fisik Conan yang sedang berada dalam tubuh anak kecil. Dan karena dirinya terlalu berharga (?).

Kaito melepaskan ciumannya, dan memandang Conan dengan malu. "Maaf. Aku tahu kita sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman dengan ciuman seperti ini. Uhm. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik.. Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Untuk sesaat, Conan hanya memandang Kaito dengan terpana, malu, merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sejauh ini, barusan adalah interaksi mereka yang paling intim. Secara insting, dia ingin menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, tapi di saat yang sama dia juga ingin tetap memandang Kaito dengan mantap. Setelah akhirnya bisa memandang Kaito dengan stabil, dia menjawab, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Karena menciumku yang jelas-jelas bertubuh anak kecil. Tapi, entah bagaimanapun perasaanmu mencium aku yang seperti ini.. Aku sih, menyukainya?" ucap Conan yang makin lama makin menundukkan wajahnya karena malu. Tapi meski menunduk, dia membiarkan matanya melirik Kaito di akhir kalimatnya yang entah bagaimana menjadi kalimat pertanyaan.

Bukan menjadi kalimat pertanyaan karena ragu, tapi karena itu adalah kalimat penawaran.

' _Aku menyukainya. Mau coba melakukannya lagi?'_

Terlalu malu untuk mengatakan langsung. Hanya menyampaikan melalui pandangan mata. Tapi sukses tersampaikan pada Kaito yang dengan lega menurunkan kepalanya lagi.

Mungkin dengan ini Kaito menyadari bahwa 'interaksi' ini ternyata baik-baik saja dilakukan oleh mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang menjadi merasa aneh. (Tentu saja, nafas yang memburu dan detak jantung yang meningkat pesat adalah benar-benar reaksi yang normal, bukan aneh).

Mungkin mulai dari sekarang, mereka akan melakukan jenis interaksi ini secara lebih sering.

* * *

06 Mei

Conan bangun tidur, langsung memeriksa handphone-nya karena merindukan seseorang, yang rupanya sudah lebih dulu mengirimkan pesan.

Kaito: Shinichi, selamat ulang tahun, dua hari yang lalu! :* :*  
Conan: ….. hahahah  
Kaito: Tentu saja karena aku juga ingin menjadi yang Terakhir untukmu :* :*  
Conan: Aku bahkan belum tanya 'kenapa'  
Kaito: :* :* :*  
Conan: Uhm, bisa hentikan emoticon itu?  
Kaito: kenapa? Bikin jadi pengen? :* :* :* :*

Conan mengubur mukanya dalam-dalam ke bantalnya.

Conan: Hey, ini hari libur, mau pergi bersama?  
Kaito: :* :* :*

Conan mengubur mukanya lagi untuk menenangkan diri..


End file.
